Dangerous Kind
by Lu-no-sekai
Summary: Sirius und Regulus haben sich nie besonders gut verstanden. Doch als ihr Vater stirbt, treffen sie wieder aufeinander. Die Gefühle kochen hoch und so vieles Unausgesprochene kommt über ihre Lippen. Die Gefahr ist groß, was wird Sirius tun?  RAB/SB Slash!
1. Dangerous Kind 1

**Titel**: Dangerous Kind  
><strong>Teil<strong>: 1/3  
><strong>verfasst<strong>: 06.03.2010 – 08.03.2010  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Lu-no-sekai  
><strong>Genre<strong>: romance, left out scene  
><strong>Warnungen<strong>: slash, incest, dubious consent – nicht gebetad! ^^"  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: RAB/SB  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Für alle die's noch nicht wussten: Ich bin nicht JKR… Dementsprechend habe ich keinerlei Rechte am HP-Universum, den Charakteren etc. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie leicht verstört wieder zurück… *unschuldig pfeif*  
>Der Song „Dangerous Kind" ist von der Gruppe „The Rasmus" aus ihrem Album „Black Roses".<br>Der Spruch zur Trauerkarte entstammt einer Internetseite, die ich hier leider nicht eintragen kann... ^^" **  
>Kommentar<strong>: Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Die Story ist größtenteils abgeschlossen. Das letzte Kapitel (und der Epilog, der evtl. noch nachkommt ^^") sind noch in der Ausarbeitungsphase, aber das sollte schon bald klappen!  
>Ich mag das Pairing irgendwie… Zwei gutaussehende, dunkle Brüder… Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts gegen Blackcest! lol<br>Und ihre Beziehung musste doch mal thematisiert werden! Warum schweigt sich Sirius so über seinen kleinen Bruder aus? Was ist da passiert? Hier habt ihr meine Version davon! ;)

Und hinterlasst mir ein Review! Plea~se! *Sirius' Hundeblick imitiert*

* * *

><p><strong>You got me in this situation<strong> **  
><strong>**You got me backed against the wall** **  
><strong>**Caught in a web of your creation** **  
><strong>**I bet you set me up to fall**

**Once I thought about it  
>I figured out your wicked ways<strong> **  
><strong>**There's no doubt about it** **  
><strong>**You'd sell your soul to seal the case**

* * *

><p><em>Aus der Lieben Kreis geschieden,<br>Aus dem Herzen aber nie,  
>weinet nicht, er ruht in Frieden,<br>doch für uns starb er zu früh._

Die Familie Black betrauert Orion Black,  
>geliebter Ehemann, Vater, Sohn, Bruder, Cousin und Neffe.<br>Von uns gegangen im Alter von nur 50 Jahren,  
>doch in unseren Herzen ewig lebendig.<p>

17.05.1979  
>15:00 Uhr<br>Black'sche Familiengruft

Im Anschluss an die Beisetzung lädt die Familie  
>zur Trauerfeier im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12.<p>

Sirius betrachtete die Karte mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sein Vater sollte tot sein? Seltsamerweise verspürte er nicht das Bedürfnis zu weinen oder zu schreien oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er hätte erwartet wenigstens ein wenig traurig zu sein, aber letztlich war ihm der Umstand, dass sein Vater das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, herzlich egal. Warum sollte er sich auch um einen alten Mann scheren, der ihm gegenüber nie etwas anderes als Unmut und Missfallen bekundet hatte? Blöde Frage!  
>Doch etwas nagte an ihm. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Sein Vater war nie kränklich gewesen. Warum war er so plötzlich verstorben? Da musste doch irgendein perfider Plan dahinter stecken! Warum sonst hatte er eine Einladung erhalten? Er war wohl der letzte, dem im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 jemals wieder freiwillig Einlass gewährt würde!<br>Nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte, aber es kam ihm reichlich suspekt vor.  
>Und so wie er das sah, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden was vor sich ging.<br>Er würde seinem alten Zuhause einen Besuch abstatten, den trauernden Sohn spielen und seinem Vater Lebewohl sagen.

* * *

><p>„Was tust du hier?"<br>Die Worte glichen mehr einem Zischen als der menschlichen Sprache.  
>„Mutter, bitte nicht jetzt."<br>Sirius setzte das gequälteste Gesicht auf, das er bewerkstelligen konnte und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder auf die Bank sinken. Regulus beäugte ihn skeptisch.  
>„Sieh mich nicht so an. Er war auch mein Vater!"<br>Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sank Sirius in sich zusammen. Er musste sich fürchterlich zusammenreißen, um dieses Possenspiel durchzustehen. Er kam sich zusehends lächerlich vor!  
>Er befand sich hier sozusagen auf feindlichem Gebiet und konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht direkt in eine Falle getappt war!<br>Jetzt hieß es jedenfalls erst einmal die Trauerfeier zu überstehen, dabei möglichst elend auszusehen und sich keinerlei Argwohn anmerken zu lassen. Und schließlich brachte Sirius sogar die ein oder andere Träne zustande! Er war ganz offensichtlich ein hervorragender Schauspieler, denn niemand schien seine falschen Motive zu erkennen.  
>Natürlich wurde er zur Genüge mit misstrauischen Blicken bedacht, aber keine offenkundige Feindseligkeit erreichte seine Ohren.<br>Ein Umstand, der den 20-jährigen noch unruhiger werden ließ.  
>Was wurde hier gespielt?<p>

* * *

><p>„Nun, Sirius, recht vielen Dank, dass du deinem Vater die letzte Ehre erwiesen hast."<br>Die Stimme seiner Mutter war eiskalt und ließ nicht mal einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit erkennen.  
>„Ja Mutter… Ich war wirklich erschüttert, als ich davon erfuhr. Wie ist das nur geschehen? Ich habe ihn als immer gesunden, lebensfrohen Mann in Erinnerung…"<br>Subtiles Vorgehen hatte noch nie zu Sirius' Stärken gehört. Die Reaktionen seiner nächsten Verwandten waren jedoch nicht weniger myteriös, als die Umstände des Todes seines Vaters. Seine Mutter sog scharf die Luft ein und sah ihren ältesten Sohn pikiert an, während ihr jüngerer seinen Bruder am Arm packte und mit unergründlichem Blick anstarrte.  
>Sirius glaubte schon als nächster Black die Familiengruft zu bereichern (wobei er natürlich niemals dort begraben werden würde), als Regulus zu sprechen begann.<br>„Du kommst doch noch mit zum Essen. Du warst lange nicht mehr zu Hause."  
>Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Sirius kam nicht umhin kräftig zu schlucken. Welches Spiel wurde hier gespielt?<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius wusste kaum wie er es geschafft hatte, sich aus der Eingangshalle zu stehlen, ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen. Aber hier war er nun, in seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es sah immer noch so aus wie er es vor vier Jahren verlassen hatte. Die Poster an den Wänden hingen noch immer an Ort und Stelle, genau dort, wo er sie mithilfe des Dauerklebefluchs befestigt hatte. Sein Lieblingsmotiv befand sich gegenüber seinem Bett direkt über dem dunklen, pompösen Schreibtisch, den seine Eltern ihm aufgezwungen hatten. Eine junge Frau mit Sonnenbrille, schwarzem Bikini und Lederjacke räkelte sich auf einer Ducati. Ihr dunkles, lockiges Haar wehte im Wind und ihre schlanken Beine steckten in kniehohen schwarzen Lederstiefeln.<p>

Seine Eltern fanden diese Muggelbilder schrecklich anstößig und alles andere, womit Sirius sein Zimmer dekoriert hatte, war ihnen selbstverständlich auch zuwider. An der Gryffindor-Flagge über seinem Bett hatte sich sein Vater einmal aus lauter Wut mit einem Brandzauber vergangen. Die Enden waren kohlrabenschwarz, aber das Material hatte schlecht gebrannt und so hatte Orion mit einigem Fluchen bald aufgegeben und stattdessen das Glas eines Bilderrahmens zerschlagen. Das Bild darin zeigte ihn und seinen besten Freund wie sie sich freundschaftlich umarmten, James mit dem Quidditchpokal in der rechten und einem Gryffindorbanner in der linken Hand.

„Weiß Potter, dass du hier bist?"  
>Sirius wirbelte herum, nur um seinen Bruder mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen zu sehen.<br>„Warum sollte ich es ihm verheimlichen?"  
>Eine Gegenfrage war immer eine gute Möglichkeit eine Antwort zu vermeiden.<br>Sirius verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme und betrachtete seinen Bruder misstrauisch. Seit seinem Schulabschluss im letzen Jahr hatten sie sich kaum mehr gesehen. Manchmal begegneten sie sich zufällig in der Winkelgasse oder irgendwo in London.  
>Doch für gewöhnlich blieb es bei einem kurzen Nicken, wenn sie sich nicht sogar gänzlich ignorierten. Wenn Sirius es sich genau überlegte, redete er heute sogar das erste Mal seit…seit langer Zeit wieder mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Es war seltsam, dass er sich nicht an ihr letztes Gespräch erinnern konnte. Wie lange mochte das her sein?<p>

„Das war in deinem zweiten Jahr, oder? Damals war ich noch nicht auf Hogwarts."  
>Sirius wandte sich wieder dem Foto zu und runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Ja, kann sein…"  
>„Zwei Jahre später hat Slytherin gewonnen."<br>Das Grinsen in Regulus' Stimme war förmlich zu hören und veranlasste auch Sirius zu einem Schmunzeln.  
>„Ja, das war schließlich auch dein erstes Jahr als Sucher. Niemand hätte etwas anderes von dir erwartet."<br>„Und du?"  
>Sirius zuckte zusammen, als Regulus' Stimme so dicht hinter ihm ertönte und er drehte sich hektisch zu ihm um.<br>„Was ich?"  
>Kritisch beäugte er den taxierenden Blick seines Bruders.<br>„Hättest du auch nichts anderes erwartet?"  
>Sirius runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Du warst schon immer sehr gut auf dem Besen…"  
>„Ach ja? Ich erinnere mich nämlich dunkel daran, dass du trotzdem Gryffindor angefeuert hast."<br>Jetzt begann der Ältere zu grinsen.  
>„Kannst du es mir verdenken?"<br>Doch Regulus' Gesicht verdunkelte sich nun merklich und er blickte den anderen Mann ernst an.  
>„Du hast deinen besten Freund vor deinem Bruder gewählt. Schon als du ihn kennen gelernt hast."<p>

Sirius legte erneut die Stirn in Falten. Dieses Gespräch war äußerst verwirrend. Worauf wollte Regulus hinaus? Was war sein Plan? Denn einen Plan musste es geben! Aber noch kam Sirius nicht hinter das Ziel desselbigen.  
>„Was meinst du damit? Ich…habe nie irgendwen…<em>gewählt<em>."  
>Regulus betrachtete seinen Bruder einige Zeit schweigend, bis dieser sich unter den Blicken zu winden begann.<br>„Ich hätte dich immer angefeuert", sagte er schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken und trat zum Fenster, wo er die schweren Vorhänge beiseite zog. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und so fiel ein schummriges Zwielicht in das Zimmer.  
>„Tja, ich war nie gut genug für die Schulmannschaft, also kamst du zum Glück nie in die Verlegenheit, kleiner Bruder."<br>„Kleiner Bruder… So hast du mich schon ewig nicht mehr genannt."  
>„Es…gab eben keine Gelegenheit dazu."<br>Regulus antwortete darauf mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch ihm diese Unterhaltung unangenehm war.

„Und? Wie…geht es deinem James?"  
>Da! Eine Frage nach einem Mitglied des Ordens! Er durfte ihm keine Anhaltspunkte geben, die ihm von Nutzen sein könnten!<br>„Oooh, James geht es ausgezeichnet. Er hat vor zu heiraten. Du erinnerst dich an Lily? Lily Evans?"  
>„Evans?"<br>„Sie war in meinem Jahrgang in Gryffindor."  
>„Ich erinnere mich. Eine…<em>Muggelstämmige<em>, wenn ich nicht irre?"  
>Sirius' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich ob des abwertenden Tons in seines Bruders Stimme.<br>„Und eine überaus begabte Hexe."  
>„Hm…", Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei ihm das vollkommen gleichgültig, „Und? Wirst du den Trauzeugen spielen?"<br>„Selbstverständlich."  
>Wieder verfielen sie in ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Dieses Gespräch war wirklich…unnatürlich. Sie versuchten normal miteinander zu sprechen, doch ständig kamen sie unwillkürlich auf Themen zu sprechen, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig reizen konnten. Wenn sie es denn wollten. Doch Regulus blockte immer wieder rechtzeitig ab und versuchte ihre Unterhaltung in Zaum zu halten. Warum tat er das? Was bezweckte er damit?<p>

Sirius ließ sich nachdenklich auf seinem Bett nieder. Es war frisch gemacht. Offensichtlich schickten seine Eltern…seine Mutter noch immer regelmäßig die Hauselfen herauf, um das Zimmer zu säubern.  
>Plötzlich kam Sirius eine Idee. Wenn sein Bruder alle komplizierten Themen so vorsichtig umging, was würde er tun, wenn Sirius ein absolut heikles Thema direkt ansprach?<br>Schnell formte sich eine Frage in seinen Gedanken und war über seine Lippen gekommen, bevor er selbst die Worte genau kannte.  
>„Wie sieht der Wandteppich aus? Bist du jetzt der einzige Sohn des ehrwürdigen Hauses Black?"<br>Es klang vorwurfsvoll. Und verletzt. Genau so wie Sirius keinesfalls klingen wollte und er biss sich wütend über sich selbst auf die Zunge.  
>Sein Bruder, der an den Schreibtisch gelehnt stand, legte den Kopf schief und verzog den Mund. Etwas, das er tat, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte, so viel wusste Sirius noch.<br>„Klar. Aber das wusstest du, als du abgehauen bist."  
>„Wohl wahr… Also bist du jetzt der Stammhalter, was? Hat Vater dir noch eine <em>Zuchtstute<em> ausgesucht, bevor er…_von uns ging_?"  
>„Eine Verlobte?", Regulus blickte seinen Bruder regelrecht verstört an, „Ich bitte dich!"<br>„Worum?"  
>Sirius' Blick war nun herausfordernd. Er wusste, dass dieses Thema interessant werden könnte.<br>„Mit dem Blödsinn aufzuhören. Du weißt genau, dass eine Verlobte, das letzte ist, was ich brauche oder will."  
>„Das mag ja sein, aber du wirst wohl kaum drum herum kommen. Aber sei beruhigt, wenn du erstmal einen Erben gezeugt hast, bist du von deinen ehelichen Pflichten entbunden. Solange du ihn richtig erziehst und nicht in die Nähe seines Onkels lässt…"<p>

Regulus' Augen glichen nun einem Paar dunkler Edelsteine, die mit Wut zu funkeln begannen.  
>„Hör auf damit! Ich werde bestimmt keine Kinder haben!"<br>Sirius blieb die Antwort im Halse stecken, so überwältigt war er von der Heftigkeit der Aussage. Staunend betrachtete er Regulus, bis er letztlich doch etwas zu erwidern wagte.  
>„Seltsam… Ich habe dich noch nie wirklich rebellieren sehen."<br>„Dann verdrängst du aber gekonnt unsere Kindheit, großer Bruder."  
>Regulus setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, während Sirius ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zuwarf.<br>„Damals hast du nur getan, was dir dein großer Bruder vorgemacht hat. Aber sobald du älter wurdest, hast du angefangen nach Mutters und Vaters Pfeife zu tanzen."  
>„Das stimmt nicht."<br>Das Grinsen verschwand wieder aus Regulus' Zügen.  
>„Sicher stimmt das! Es fing damit an, dass du perfekt Klavier spielen lerntest, während ich mich damit schrecklich abmühte und kaum etwas zustande brachte. Und dann auch noch <em>Geige<em>! Und auch alles andere, das du angefasst hast, wurde praktisch zu Gold in deinen Händen."  
>Sirius hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sein kleiner, immer perfekter Bruder hatte ihn als Jugendlicher regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben.<br>„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich das getan habe?"  
>„Da gibt es nichts zu fragen. Du wolltest das perfekte Kind für unsere Eltern sein, das ist doch offensichtlich."<br>Sirius verpasste seiner Stimme einen ordentlichen Schuss Verachtung und konnte sehen wie diese ihr Ziel traf. Regulus' Blick flackerte verletzt und der junge Zauberer sah angestrengt in eine andere Richtung.  
>„Es waren nicht unsere Eltern, die ich beeindrucken wollte."<p>

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach sein jüngerer Bruder da nur? Das machte doch keinen Sinn! Wen hätte er damit sonst beeindrucken wollen?

„Sondern?"  
>Die Intensität des nächsten ihn treffenden Blickes ließ Sirius schlucken.<br>„Ich wollte immer so sein wie du. Du warst so klug und…mutig. Der kleine Bruder hat den großen immer angehimmelt. Doch das hat diesen nie interessiert!", Regulus' Stimme überschlug sich fast, „Du hast mich nie gesehen…"  
>Sirius schluckte erneut. Regulus hatte sich von seinem Schreibtisch gelöst und war auf ihn zugekommen. Unwillkürlich war der Ältere auf seinem Bett zurückgewichen.<br>„Und dann… Habe ich bemerkt, dass mir diese Dinge lagen. Musik und Kunst. Und auch das Besenfliegen. Und ich dachte, vielleicht…vielleicht bemerkst du mich dann endlich. Vielleicht…bin ich dir dann auch wichtig…"  
>Regulus' Augen schienen in diesem Moment so unendlich traurig, dass Sirius das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Selbstverständlich gab er diesem Gefühl nicht nach.<br>„Und du hast es bemerkt. Aber du hast mich _gehasst_! Jeden Tag mehr, ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen. Wie du mich angesehen hast. Als hätte ich dich verraten…"  
>Sirius war mittlerweile bis ans Kopfende des breiten, weitläufigen Bettes gerutscht und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Was genau versuchte Regulus ihm hier zu sagen?<br>„Und dann gingst du nach Hogwarts und ich habe eine ganze Woche lang jeden Tag geweint. Weil mein Bruder mich verlassen hatte und ich ihn nicht einmal besuchen durfte. Ich habe praktisch die Tage gezählt, bis du endlich Ferien hattest und nach Hause gekommen bist, aber als du dann da warst, hast du nur von James und deinen tollen Gryffindor-Freunden erzählt. Ich war so eifersüchtig!"  
>Regulus ging um das Bett herum und kniete sich an der rechten Seite darauf. Auf alle Viere gestützt sah er Sirius fest in die Augen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You got me in this situation<strong> **  
><strong>**You got me backed against the wall** **  
><strong>**Caught in a web of your creation** **  
><strong>**I bet you set me up to fall**

**Once I thought about it  
>I figured out your wicked ways<strong> **  
><strong>**There's no doubt about it** **  
><strong>**You'd sell your soul to seal the case**


	2. Dangerous Kind 2

**Titel**: Dangerous Kind  
><strong>Teil<strong>: 2/3  
><strong>verfasst<strong>: 09.03.2010 – 07.12.2010  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Lu-no-sekai  
><strong>Genre<strong>: romance, left out scene  
><strong>Warnungen<strong>: slash, incest, dubious consent – nicht gebetad! ^^"  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: RAB/SB  
><strong>D<strong>**isclaimer**: Für alle die's noch nicht wussten: Ich bin nicht JKR… Dementsprechend habe ich keinerlei Rechte am HP-Universum, den Charakteren etc. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie leicht verstört wieder zurück… *unschuldig pfeif*  
>Der Song „Dangerous Kind" ist von der Gruppe „The Rasmus" aus ihrem Album „Black Roses".<br>Der Spruch zur Trauerkarte entstammt einer Internetseite, die ich hier leider nicht eintragen kann... ^^" **  
>Kommentar<strong>: Wie ihr wohl an dem langen Zeitraum erkennen könnt, der hierfür nötig war, fiel mir dieses Kapitel recht schwer. Es ist eine filigrane Gradwanderung zwischen ihren brüderlichen Gefühlen, Regulus' innerer Zerrissenheit und Sirius' Misstrauen… Ich habe oft Teile geschrieben und sie dann bei der Überarbeitung wieder gelöscht und von Neuem angefangen. So habe ich immer noch meine Probleme mit dem Verlauf an einigen Stellen, aber ich hoffe es ist trotzdem verständlich und relativ ‚realistisch'. ^^"

Viel Spaß und R&R, plea~se! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>You got a shady reputation<strong> **  
>From bed to bed to man to man<strong> **  
>Once you deliver your temptation<strong> **  
>No one can stop your master plan<strong>

**Don't try to lie about it** **  
>I don't believe a thing you say<strong> **  
>The more you try to hide it<strong> **  
>The more the lies show on your face<br>**

* * *

><p>Schwarze Haare umfingen sein Gesicht, heißer Atem traf auf staubtrockene Lippen.<br>„Ich war so eifersüchtig…"  
>Die dunklen Augen seines Bruders hielten seinen Blick gefangen und er unwillkürlich die Luft an. Was passierte hier gerade?<br>„Und was ich auch getan habe, ich konnte deine Aufmerksamkeit nie auf mich lenken …"  
>„Regulus…"<br>Sirius schluckte schwer. Er hatte viel erwartet, als er sich entschloss, sein Elternhaus aufzusuchen, doch nie hatte er mit solch intensiven Gefühlen gerechnet. Schon gar nicht seitens seines kleinen Bruders, der ihm doch über die Jahre zunehmend kalt und unnahbar erschienen war.  
>Doch hier waren sie, in seinem alten Kinderzimmer, auf seinem Bett und sich so nah wie schon lange nicht mehr.<br>„Willst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass du es nie bemerkt hast? Kannst du wirklich so unsensibel sein?"  
>Sirius wusste nicht, ob Regulus über die Vergangenheit oder die Gegenwart sprach, doch er konnte und wollte darauf nicht antworten. Stattdessen sprach er die einzigen Worte aus, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.<br>„Regulus… Es tut mir Leid…"  
>Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann ertönte Regulus' heiser klingende Stimme erneut.<br>„Sicher…"  
>Unvermittelt unterbrach der Jüngere den Blickkontakt und machte Anstalten sich zurückzuziehen. Doch er blieb dennoch am Bettrand sitzen, in sich zusammengesunken und auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände starrend.<p>

„Ich bin so dumm…"  
>Regulus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und klang so Mitleid erregend, dass Sirius an sich halten musste ihm nicht gleich tröstend den Arm um die Schultern zu legen. So hatte er seinen Bruder noch nie erlebt! Wenigstens nicht mehr seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit!<br>„Du…bist nicht dumm… Ich nehme an… Ich bin wohl wirklich nicht sehr sensibel gewesen. Und… Ich tendiere dazu neben meiner Meinung keine andere gelten zu lassen…"  
>Was trieb ihn nur dazu plötzlich so offen zu sprechen? War er denn verrückt geworden? Das war immer noch Regulus Black, sein kleiner versnobter Bruder, der wohl schon bald (oder war er es vielleicht sogar bereits?) ein Todesser werden würde – ein Diener Lord Voldemorts! Das alles musste ein perfider, hinterhältiger Plan gegen den Orden sein! Welch andere logische Erklärung konnte es geben?<br>Doch gerade sah besagter kleiner Bruder einfach nur wie ein Häufchen Elend aus und Sirius konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es sich dabei um echte Niedergeschlagenheit handelte.

In dem Moment verließ ein freudloses Lachen die Lippen des jüngsten Black-Sprösslings.  
>„Da könntest du durchaus Recht haben…"<br>„Natürlich. Ich habe immer Recht!"  
>Regulus' folgender skeptischer Blick, der seinem Haus alle Ehre machte, rang Sirius zuletzt nicht nur ein Schmunzeln ab, sondern entlockte ihm auch ein dämliches Grinsen.<br>„Jetzt guckst du genau wie früher, wenn du Vaters Schokodrops-Reservoir geknackt hattest!"  
>Sirius lachte ob dieser Bemerkung verlegen auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.<br>„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du den Löwenanteil verschlungen hast?"  
>„Sie haben aber auch nur so gut geschmeckt, wenn du sie wieder aus einem von Vaters Verstecken geholt hattest!"<br>„Und du hast dich immer erst einmal strikt geweigert auch nur in die Nähe der Schokodrops zu kommen, bis du schließlich nicht mehr widerstehen konntest! Naschkatze!"  
>„Oh, du hattest auch schon bessere Spitznamen für mich!"<br>Was war das nun schon wieder? Welch Ironie des Schicksals hatte dazu geführt, dass er hier auf seinem alten Bett saß und mit seinem Bruder über alte Zeiten plauderte und herumalberte?  
>„Du meinst ‚Babyboy'?"<br>„Oh, der war echt fies!"  
>Regulus deutete mit dem Finger auf seinen älteren Bruder und grinste ihn breit an. Sirius grinste genauso breit zurück und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn.<br>„Oder…‚Schokofrosch-Dieb', wenn du dich mal wieder an meinem Vorrat vergangen hattest!"  
>„Aber nur aus Rache, weil du wieder an meiner Bildkarten-Sammlung warst!"<br>„Das war Kreacher! Hör auf deinen großen Bruder!"  
>Sirius legte den Kopf schief und blitzte den Jüngeren herausfordernd an. Regulus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sprach mit unheildrohender Stimme weiter.<br>„Weil er ja immer Recht hat, nicht wahr?"  
>„Unbedingt", stimmte der Ältere mit einem Nicken zu.<br>„Na schön. Kreacher!"

Ein lautes Ploppen bedeutete das Erscheinen des alten Hauselfen in Sirius' Zimmer und der ältere Bruder verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen als er die kleine Gestalt neben seinem Bett erblickte.  
>„Kreacher, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Und bitte sag mir die Wahrheit."<br>„Kreacher sagt Master Regulus immer die Wahrheit, denn Kreacher würde den Master niemals anlügen, denn das würde Master Regulus traurig machen und Kreacher will nicht, dass Master Regulus traurig ist."  
>Regulus lächelte den kleinen Elfen voller Wärme an und Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge, um jetzt bloß nichts Dummes und vielleicht Gefährliches zu sagen.<br>„Ich weiß, Kreacher. Also wirst du jetzt auch die Wahrheit sagen, richtig?"  
>„Natürlich, Master Regulus, so wie Master Regulus es wünscht, wird Kreacher die Wahrheit sagen."<br>„Gut. Hast du jemals eine von meinen Schokofrosch-Bildkarten genommen?"  
>„Oh! Kreacher hat niemals eine Karte genommen! Aber einmal hat…Master Sirius…", der Elf warf dem älteren Black einen Blick voll unverhohlener Verachtung zu, „der später sein reines Blut verraten hat, mir aufgetragen eine Karte zu nehmen! Aber Kreacher wollte es nicht und Kreacher hat sich deshalb die Ohren gebügelt und die Finger in der Tür geklemmt!"<br>Sirius rollte mit den Augen.  
>„Ich war 8 Jahre alt und du warst so ein sturer 6-Jähriger! Du wolltest mir partout nicht die glitzernde Morgana-Karte geben, obwohl du sie doppelt hattest!"<br>Regulus zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue gen Haaransatz, als er seinen Bruder skeptisch ansah, jedoch weiter mit dem Hauself sprach.  
>„Danke Kreacher, dass du so ehrlich warst. Würdest du jetzt bitte aufpassen, dass niemand hereinkommt? Ich möchte nicht gestört werden, während ich mich mit meinem Bruder…unterhalte."<br>Sirius schluckte. Wenn er es bisher nur geahnt hatte, so war er sich jetzt 100%ig sicher in eine Falle getappt zu sein. Und er sah keine Möglichkeit zu entfliehen! Irgendwie musste er seinen Bruder davon überzeugen, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte und vielleicht sollte er auch an Regulus' Gefühle appellieren und ihre brüderliche Beziehung häufiger betonen? Erneut musste Sirius schlucken. Es sah nicht gut aus für ihn. Ganz und gar nicht gut!  
>„Kreacher hat verstanden, Master Regulus. Kreacher wird aufpassen, dass niemand Master Regulus stört!"<br>Ein erneutes Ploppen verriet den Black'schen Brüdern auch ohne hinzusehen, dass der Hauself den Raum verlassen hatte, während sie sich gegenseitig versuchten in Grund und Boden zu starren.

Sirius überlegte angestrengt, was die beste Taktik wäre, um aus dieser heiklen Situation heil zu entkommen und entschloss sich schlussendlich dazu, seinem Bruder zum Schein die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Ein Gegner, der sich in Sicherheit wiegte, wurde immer unvorsichtig und darauf baute Sirius, als er den Blickkontakt als erster brach und sich verlegen an der Schläfe kratzte.  
>„Tja, da hast du mich wohl ertappt, was? Ich habe Kreacher nie wieder befohlen, etwas von dir zu stehlen. Er mochte dich schon immer lieber als mich."<br>„Naja… Du warst ja auch nie besonders nett zu ihm."  
>Da Sirius bei dieser Diskussion nicht als Sieger hervorgehen konnte und sie in absehbarer Zeit nur wieder zu Frustration führen würde, zuckte er einfach nonchalant mit den Schultern.<br>Regulus unterdessen setzte sich seinem Bruder nun im Schneidersitz direkt gegenüber und musterte ihn interessiert.  
>„Weißt du, warum ich dir die Karte nicht geben wollte?"<br>Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Vielleicht, weil du mich gern geärgert hast?"<br>Regulus schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
>„Nein, ich… Ich mochte es, wenn du mich um etwas gebeten hast. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, wenn du gebettelt hast?"<p>

Regulus versuchte zwar sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, doch seine Augen sprachen Bände und allmählich fürchtete sich Sirius vor was auch immer sein Bruder mit ihm anstellen wollte.  
>Dieser schien eindeutig Spaß an dieser Situation zu haben. Daran, Sirius so verlegen und unsicher zu sehen, denn auch wenn der Ältere versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, so verriet er sich doch durch Kleinigkeiten wie das ständige Zurückstreichen seiner Haare. Und Regulus kannte seinen Bruder viel zu gut, um dessen vorgetäuschter Gemütsruhe Glauben zu schenken.<br>„Gebettelt? Ich habe nie gebettelt, bestimmt nicht!"  
>„Sicher? ‚Bitte Reg! Komm schon, ich gebe dir auch diese vier Karten hier und Ururgroßvater Phineas dafür! Regulus, bitte…' Ich finde das klingt schon nach betteln, meinst du nicht?"<br>Sirius fand seine Position, ans Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, plötzlich schrecklich unbequem. Nervös rutschte er auf dem Laken herum und zog schließlich eines seiner Beine zu sich heran, um sich selbst mehr Gelassenheit zu suggerieren.  
>Dennoch brach ihm allmählich kalter Schweiß aus. Der stechende Blick seines Bruders hatte irgendetwas Gefährliches an sich und Sirius fühlte, dass nicht er wie geplant die Situation kontrollierte, sondern einzig Regulus. Und er selbst war schuld daran! Ungestüm, wie er war und ohne viele Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden war er der Einladung gefolgt und hatte damit vermutlich sein Todesurteil unterschrieben!<p>

„Das soll ich gesagt haben?", Sirius versuchte sich an einem sorglosen Lachen, das ihm jedoch im Halse stecken blieb, „Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."  
>„Oh doch, glaub mir. Und niemand bettelt so schön wie du."<br>Regulus wollte ihn quälen! Er musste irgendein krankes Vergnügen daran haben, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen und es genießen, wenn sie um Gnade winselten! (Klar, wozu wurde man auch sonst Todesser?) Ein Sadist erster Güte, das war aus seinem unschuldigen, süßen, kleinen Bruder geworden. Er hätte ihn nicht so vernachlässigen dürfen!

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Da draußen gibt es sicher zig Personen, die viel, viel besser betteln können als ich", versuchte er das Unglück noch einmal abzuwenden.  
>„Oh nein, glaub mir. Ich habe lange versucht jemand anderes zu finden. Ich hatte viele, die gerne zu meinen Füßen gebettelt haben, aber…dich…habe ich seit Hogwarts nicht wieder dazu bekommen, für mich zu betteln. Oder auch nur eine kleine ernst gemeinte Bitte an mich zu richten…", Regulus senkte für einen kurzen Moment den Blick und Sirius atmete tief durch, „Nur Potter… Ihn hast du ständig um etwas gebeten, ihn praktisch angefleht dir etwas aus Hogsmeade mitzubringen, wenn du Arrest hattest! Und du hast bei jedem Spiel von Gryffindor so furchtbar angestrengt gebetet, dass er den Schnatz fangen soll! Sirius…"<br>Angesprochener schluckte, denn Regulus kniete plötzlich vor ihm und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
>„Ja…?"<br>„Würdest du mich um etwas bitten?"  
>Sirius wusste, dass er jetzt kaum einfach einwilligen konnte, aber eine direkte Zurückweisung hätte wohl unabsehbare, gefährliche Konsequenzen und so versuchte er sich, so gut es seine Gryffindor-Starrköpfigkeit zuließ, aus der Affäre zu ziehen.<br>„Ich…habe das Bitten schon lange aufgegeben, Regulus."  
>„Dann werde ich dich wohl daran erinnern müssen. <em>Locomotor brachia mortis<em>"

Sirius spürte wie er zuerst an den Füßen über das Bett gezogen wurde und schließlich, als sein Bruder die Zauberformel sprach, seine Hände über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen und seine Arme völlig unbeweglich aneinander zu kleben schienen.  
>„Reg…! Regulus, was soll das?"<br>Das Gesicht seines Bruders erschien sogleich über ihm und die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren blickten ihn entschuldigend an, während er Sirius sanft über die Wange strich.  
>„Es tut mir Leid, aber… Das ist meine letzte Chance. Ich kann… Ich kann nicht <em>das Richtige<em> tun, ohne dir vorher wenigstens einmal… Ohne dir einmal nahe gewesen zu sein."  
>„Was… Was meinst du damit, Reg? Ich…bitte… Bitte, wenn du mich betteln sehen wolltest, dann hast du es geschafft! Bitte, lös diesen Zauber wieder! Ich bitte dich!"<br>Sirius' Augen waren groß wie Teller, während sie das Gesicht seines Bruders nach einem Hinweis absuchten, der ihm erklären konnte, was hier vor sich ging.  
>„Nein, Sirius, das kann ich nicht mehr. In dem Moment, als ich dich auf der Beerdigung sah, wusste ich, dass ich es tun muss."<br>„Regulus… Ich…Ich tu alles, was du willst, bitte… Du bist doch mein Bruder!"  
>Der jüngere Black verzog das Gesicht zu einer traurigen Grimasse und seufzte.<br>„Ich weiß, als dein Bruder sollte ich das nicht tun… Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Sirius! Ich habe alles versucht, habe versucht dich zu ersetzen, aber keiner…keiner ist wie du!"  
>Sirius verstand Regulus nicht, verstand nicht, was dieser versuchte ihm zu sagen. Scheinbar war sein Bruder in irgendeiner Weise von ihm besessen und wollte ihn nun töten, damit er endlich Ruhe hatte oder etwas in der Art. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können herzukommen?<br>„Regulus, du… Du musst das nicht tun! Wir werden schon irgendeine Lösung finden, nur… Mach jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes, okay?"  
>Doch der Jüngere schenkte den Worten des Älteren schon keine Beachtung mehr. Sein Blick fuhr lediglich über dessen Gesicht, als würde er jedes Detail desselbigen gänzlich in sich aufnehmen wollen und für die Ewigkeit bewahren.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You got a shady reputation<strong> **  
>From bed to bed to man to man<strong> **  
>Once you deliver your temptation<strong> **  
>No one can stop your master plan<strong>

**Don't try to lie about it** **  
>I don't believe a thing you say<strong> **  
>The more you try to hide it<strong> **  
>The more the lies show on your face<br>**


	3. Dangerous Kind 3

**Titel:**Dangerous Kind  
><strong>Teil:<strong> 3/3  
><strong>verfasst:<strong> 08.12.2010 – 04.08.2011  
><strong>Autor:<strong> MissLu  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance, canon!fic  
><strong>Warnungen:<strong> slash, incest, rimming, dubious consent**  
><strong>**Pairing:**RAB/SB  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Für alle die's noch nicht wussten: Ich bin nicht JKR… Dementsprechend habe ich keinerlei Rechte am HP-Universum, den Charakteren etc. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie leicht verstört wieder zurück… *unschuldig pfeif*  
>Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit... :'(<br>Der Song „Dangerous Kind" ist von der Gruppe „The Rasmus" aus ihrem Album „Black Roses".  
>Der Spruch zur Trauerkarte entstammt der Seite trauerspruch .de<p>

**Kommentar: **Uiuiuiiiiiiiiiii~~ ^^"  
>Ich habe schon lange kein Lemon mehr geschrieben… Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! :S<br>Ich hatte einige Bedenken, ob ich am Ende auch den Dreh hinbekomme und den armen Sirius nicht komplett zerstöre… Ich meine, die Beziehung der beiden Brüder wird nie aufgeklärt und er scheint Regulus verachtet und gehasst zu haben, aber… Ganz ohne den Spaß der Charaktere an ihrem Lemon macht es dann ja doch auch uns keinen Spaß, oder? ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>You're the dangerous kind<strong>

**Now look at what you've done to me**

**What you've done to me, baby**

**You've got a criminal mind**

**Your motive is to plant the seed**

**Now I'd kill for you, baby**

* * *

><p>"<em>Vestitus Evanesco<em>!"

"Bei Merlins stinkenden Käsefüßen, was soll das?"

Sirius' Herz schien sein Blut mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seine Adern jagen zu wollen, so schnell schlug es, als der ältere Black erkannte, dass er seiner Kleidung beraubt worden war.

Regulus unterdessen betrachtete seinen Bruder mit unverhohlener Bewunderung.

„Du bist…so wunderschön! Noch viel schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."

„Regulus, was ist denn in dich gefahren?"  
>Langsam aber sicher löste sich Sirius aus seiner ängstlichen Schockstarre. Adrenalin peitschte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn erschaudern.<p>

Der Ältere versuchte krampfhaft seine Arme zu befreien, doch selbst seine Schultern wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und so zappelte er bloß wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Beruhig dich, ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

Regulus schnippte mit den Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Robe auf und ließ sie hinter sich aufs Bett fallen. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu Sirius herunter und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Kontur seiner Lippen, die sich sogleich zu kräuseln begannen.

„Würdest du mir noch eine Frage beantworten?"  
>„Gerne, wenn du mich dann losmachst und gehen lässt!"<br>Regulus schloss mit einem sanften Lächeln die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh seiner Kehle, bevor der jüngste Black weitersprach, „Ich weiß nicht, seit wann ich so fühle, aber ich glaube eigentlich, ich habe es schon immer getan. Ich… Erst war es wohl nur das störrische Verhalten eines kleinen Bruders, der seinen großen Bruder für sich haben wollte, aber…irgendwann…irgendwann war es einfach viel mehr als das."

Sirius starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder mit offenem Mund an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er musste sich einfach verhört haben, das war unmöglich!

„Und darum muss ich es wissen. Also bitte, sag mir die Wahrheit… Ja?"  
>Regulus sah ihn in diesem Moment mit so verstörtem, aber hoffnungsvollem Blick an, dass Sirius ihm alles versprochen hätte. Genauso wie in ihrer Kindheit konnte der Hundeblick seines Bruders ihn zu allem verleiten und Sirius nickte unwillkürlich.<p>

Eine dumme Kurzschlussreaktion, wie ihm nur wenige Sekunden später bewusst wurde, die seinem kleinen Bruder noch mehr Macht über ihn gewährte.

„Liebst du ihn…? Liebst du Potter? …James?"  
>In Regulus' Gesicht zeichnete sich große Angst ab und so blieb Sirius das Lachen im Halse stecken. Stattdessen entfloh ihm ein erstickter Laut, der einer Mischung aus Keuchen und Husten ähnelte. Zuletzt gelang es ihm doch noch mit leicht verwirrter Miene den Kopf zu schütteln.<p>

„Wirklich nicht?"  
>Regulus' Züge hellten sich merklich auf, als er die Information verarbeitete.<p>

„Nein! James ist…mein Freund, ich…mag ihn, wir sind beste Freunde… Aber… Ich hatte, weiß Merlin, genug Mädchen zur Verfügung, um der Versuchung widerstehen zu können!"

Sirius versuchte sich an einem ironischen Lächeln, doch just in diesem Moment setzte sich Regulus rittlings auf seine Hüfte.

„Das heißt also, du bist noch…jungfräulich?"

„Regulus…?"

Der Jüngere beugte sich zu seinem Bruder herunter und flüsterte: „Umso besser…", bevor er ihn hungrig auf die geöffneten Lippen küsste.

Sirius starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke. Er glaubte nicht was gerade geschah. Er fühlte sich für einen Moment körperlos. Als stünde er neben sich und betrachtete die Szene, die sich auf seinem Bett abspielte, als unbeteiligter Beobachter.

Wie er dort lag, regungslos, komplett entkleidet. Wie sein Bruder auf seiner Hüfte saß und ihn küsste. Auf den Mund!

Doch der Moment währte nicht lange, denn als Sirius spürte, wie sich die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund stahl, endete die metaphysische Erfahrung unvermittelt und der ältere Black versuchte augenblicklich sie aus seinem Territorium zu vertreiben.

Unglücklicherweise schien sein Bruder sein Bemühen falsch zu verstehen und versuchte stattdessen den Kuss zu intensivieren. Die vorwitzige Zunge des Jüngeren strich über Sirius' Zähne, stieß wild an die Zunge des anderen, Regulus' Hände packten den Älteren am Schopf und versuchten ihre Gesichter einander noch näher zu bringen.

Zuletzt brach Regulus den Kuss. Sirius blickte seinen Bruder keuchend an, sein zerzaustes Haar Zeugnis von Regulus' Leidenschaft.

Er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Nicht als Regulus ihm sanft über die Wange strich, nicht als er sein Hemd öffnete und es achtlos auf den Boden warf (und Sirius deutlich das Dunkle Mal auf dem linken Unterarm seines Bruders erkennen konnte) und auch nicht als er sich erneut zu ihm hinabbeugte, um ihn, diesmal weitaus sanfter, abermals zu küssen.

„Sirius", keuchte der jüngste Black schließlich an seinem Ohr. Regulus' Arme umklammerten den Körper des Älteren, bevor sie suchend and ihm herabwanderten, seine Hüfte entlang strichen, über seine Oberschenkel fuhren und zurück über seinen Bauch zur Brust, wo sie schließlich liegen blieben und sanft die helle Haut liebkosten.

Die Blicke des Jüngeren, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet hatte, wanderten bewundernd über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie erwischen konnten.

„Du bist bildschön…"

„Regulus…"

Sirius' Versuch zu sprechen glich mehr einem Krächzen.

„Shh…", Angesprochener schüttelte langsam den Kopf und legte Sirius einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Lass es mich versuchen zu erklären… Ich glaube so richtig bewusst wurde es mir, als ich dich das erste Mal mit deinen Freunden sah… Nein, als ich dich mit _ihm _sah."

Regulus sah förmlich durch Sirius hindurch, als blickte er in weite Ferne.

„Ich kam zum ersten Mal in die Große Halle, bevor die Wahl in unsere Häuser stattfand und ich sah dich sofort. Du saßt zwischen Potter und Lupin, hast mit ihnen getuschelt und dein Blick… So wie du Potter angesehen hast, schon damals… Ich hätte ihn am liebsten verhext!"

„Reg…", Sirius stockte und überlegte kurz, ob nachzufragen an dieser Stelle ein unkluger Schachzug sei, wagte aber schließlich doch seine Frage zu stellen. Was hatte er schließlich noch großartig zu verlieren? Wenn er ehrlich war, war sein Schicksal schon längst besiegelt!

„Regulus, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du meinst! Wie soll ich James denn bitte angesehen haben?"

Der jüngste Black blickte auf seinen Bruder hinunter und sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, verlieh ihm eine geheimnisvolle Aura. Die dunkeln Augen funkelten im letzten Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch das Fenster fiel.

„Als wäre er der wichtigste Mensch für dich. Der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Diese Beobachtung lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Nachdem sich Sirius gegen seine Familie gestellt und auch seinem Bruder den Rücken gekehrt hatte, waren ihm seine Freunde das Wichtigste gewesen. Und James als sein bester Freund machte da keine Ausnahme, war vielmehr das Zentrum seiner kleinen Welt gewesen. Natürlich nur bis die Mädchen kamen.

Regulus griff nach einer von Sirius' Haarsträhnen und verwebte sie mit seinen Fingern, als er weiter sprach.

„Früher hast du _mich_ so angesehen. Wenn Mutter wieder sauer auf uns war und wir uns gegen sie verschworen. Oder wenn wir mal wieder die Portraits in Vaters Arbeitszimmer umhängten, um ihn zu ärgern! Daran musste ich denken…", plötzlich verschwand der verträumte Ausdruck aus Regulus' Zügen und sie verhärteten sich, „Er hat dich mir weggenommen!"

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Sirius, wie sein jüngerer Bruder sich von ihm erhob und den Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen Hose öffnete, wie der Stoff von den schmalen Hüften glitt und neben seinem Bett zum Liegen kam. Er sah, wie der Erbe der Black'schen Ehre, des Anwesens und allen reinen Blutes sich vor ihm entblößte, wie er sich neben ihn auf besagtes Bett kniete. In diesem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass auch er nackt war, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und er erblickte den Zauberstab in der Hand seines Bruders, hörte die gemurmelten Worte und spürte die ungewohnte, kühle Feuchtigkeit, die seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen schien.

Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen. Bisher hatte Sirius alle Gedanken dahingehend erfolgreich verdrängt, hatte auf irgendein seltsames Todesser-Ritual spekuliert, das ihn als Opfer vorsah oder etwas ähnlich Krankes, doch das hier… Das war mehr, als er verkraften konnte!

„Regulus, das kannst du nicht machen! Wir sind Brüder!"

„Glaubst du, das hätte ich mir nicht oft genug gesagt? Dass es dumm ist, selbstsüchtig und zudem noch gefährlich? Aber das waren schon immer unsere Makel, nicht wahr, Bruderherz? Unser Black'sches Erbe, sozusagen", Regulus lachte bitter, „Ignoranz, Übermut, Dummheit in allen Gefühlsdingen? Selbstsucht, Habgier und ein Hang zur Gefahr, der nicht gesund sein kann", der Jüngere schob Sirius' Beine auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen, „Ich wollte dich, seit ich denken kann. Als meinen Beschützer, meinen Bruder. Später wollte ich dich mir unterwerfen, über dich herrschen! Bis ich begriff, dass ich nur deine Nähe will, weil ich dich liebe. Mehr als gut sein kann."

„Aber…", Sirius versuchte irgendeinen Einwand zu finden, irgendetwas, das seinen Bruder von seinem Vorhaben abbringen könnte, ihm Aufschub gewähren würde bis er einen Fluchtplan ersonnen hätte, „Aber…wieso dann jetzt? Warum…"

Doch Regulus schnitt ihm das Wort ab und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Das ist unwichtig. Ich habe meine Gründe und möglicherweise wirst du sie eines Tages verstehen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Es ist jedenfalls besser für dich, wenn du nichts davon weißt."

„Wie bitte? Besser, wenn ich…!"

Regulus war es wohl Leid sich die Proteste seines Bruders anzuhören und so presste er seine Lippen erneut auf die des Älteren, drückte dessen Beine auseinander und drängte sich gegen ihn.

Sirius spürte das erigierte Glied seines Bruders an seinem Eingang und verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Er wollte das nicht! Schon gar nicht mit seinem Bruder, seinem kleinen süßen Bruder, der so törichte Entscheidungen getroffen, so selbstzerstörerisch gehandelt hatte!

Regulus strich ihm erneut das Haar aus dem Gesicht und begann nun an seinem Hals zu lecken und zu saugen.

„Sirius… Sirius…!", hörte er ihn immer wieder zwischen sanften Küssen murmeln. Er fühlte wie die Zähne seines jüngeren Bruders die zarte Haut an seinem Hals malträtierten und fragte sich, wie er diese Nacht jemals vergessen sollte, wenn Regulus so sehr darauf erpicht zu sein schien, sich sowohl auf seiner Seele als auch auf seinem Körper zu verewigen.

Keinen Millimeter Haut schien der jüngste Black auslassen zu wollen. Immer tiefer wanderte er mit seinen Liebkosungen, küsste Schlüsselbein und Brust und verweilte schließlich bei Sirius' Brustwarzen, die sich bereits zusammenzogen.

Sirius versuchte seiner Gefühlslage Herr zu werden. Er wollte sich durch die körperliche Nähe, die Zärtlichkeiten nicht erregt fühlen, doch es war unmöglich. Viel zu lange hatte er, um des Krieges willen, auf Körperkontakt verzichtet. Und sowieso hatte es in letzter Zeit keine Frau gegeben, die ihn besonders gereizt hatte und so war er überaus empfänglich für alles, was sein kleiner Bruder mit ihm anstellen mochte.

„Sirius, so lange wollte ich das schon mit dir tun. Kannst du das verstehen…?"

Angesprochener schüttelte mit verachtungsvollem Blick den Kopf, doch Regulus war schon unlängst wieder damit beschäftigt seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Er leckte und biss und kniff die andere dabei mit der freien Hand, bis sie ebenso hart war.

Als Regulus sich an ihm zu reiben begann, entfloh Sirius ein erschrockenes und zu seinem Entsetzen auch erregtes Keuchen und er spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. (Und ja, auch in andere Regionen!)

Wie konnte das sein? Wieso erregte ihn diese Intimität so sehr? War es der Reiz des Verbotenen? Die Verlockung ein weiteres Tabu zu brechen? Den perfekten Sohn in einer so unfeinen Situation zu erleben, im eigenen Elternhaus. Während ihre Mutter unten Kondolenzen empfing, ‚_vergnügten_' sich die Brüder im Obergeschoss miteinander. _Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks – __toujours pur_. Passend, wie die Faust aufs Auge. Fast hätte Sirius gelacht!

Ein Finger schob sich erbarmungslos in ihn und Sirius schrie überrascht auf.

„Shh… Soll dich etwa noch jemand hören?", Regulus fuhr behutsam durch das dunkle Haar des Älteren und küsste ihn auf die zugekniffenen Augen, „Du musst dich entspannen. Glaub mir, es wird nur halb so schlimm sein, wie du es erwartest. Vielleicht gefällt es dir sogar, aber du musst dich erst an das Gefühl gewöhnen… Jungfrau… Wer hätte das gedacht…"

Diese Worte waren das Salz in der Wunde, die Regulus geschlagen hatte. Sirius riss die Augen auf und funkelte den Jüngeren böse an.

„Du…!"

Es war mehr ein Knurren, eine wortlose Drohung, die Regulus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, darüber seine Erregung jedoch nur noch steigerte.

Jeder verachtende Blick Sirius', jeder Wutausbruch gegen ihn hatte ihm immer neue Bilder, neue Fantasien für seine Tagträume geliefert, waren wie Öl, das man in eine Flamme goss und hatten sein Verlangen geschürt.

Und so war auch dieser Anblick seines Bruders, wie er unter ihm lag, sich wand und ihn dabei aus zornerfüllten Augen anblickte nur weitere Nahrung für sein hungriges Herz.

Den Finger vorsichtig in ihm bewegend sah er seinen großen Bruder mit lustvollem Blick an, führte schließlich vorsichtig, jedoch bestimmt einen zweiten Finger ein.

„Sirius, bitte! Es ist mein einziger Wunsch. Lass mich der erste sein, der jemals deinen wunderschönen Körper und deinen unbeugsamen Geist auf diese Weise für sich beanspruchen darf. Und du wirst für den Rest meines kläglichen Lebens der letzte für mich gewesen sein, das schwöre ich!", Sirius verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrte Regulus wortlos an, „Entspann dich doch bitte endlich, ich will dir nicht wehtun…"

Doch Sirius dachte gar nicht daran klein beizugeben. Blacks waren von Natur aus stur und wenn sein kleiner Bruder das hier tatsächlich durchziehen wollte, dann würde Sirius es ihm so schwer wie möglich machen. Sollte er doch hinterher ein schlechtes Gewissen haben! Geschähe ihm schließlich nur recht!

Regulus seufzte leise und runzelte die sonst so faltenlose Stirn.

Als sich die Finger aus ihm zurückzogen, glaubte Sirius schon gewonnen zu haben und schloss erleichtert die Augen, als nur einen kurzen Moment später jene Finger durch etwas anderes ersetzt wurden.

Etwas Warmes und Feuchtes berührte seinen Eingang und ließ ihn zurückweichen. Sogleich ergriffen ihn zwei unbarmherzige Hände an der Hüfte und hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Sirius vernahm ein paar gemurmelte Worte und spürte wie sich ein Kissen unter seinen Hintern schob.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick nach unten bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Regulus lag zwischen seinen Beinen. Der jüngste Black starrte ihn mehrere Sekunden aus dunkelgrauen Augen an, bis er schließlich seinen Kopf zwischen Sirius' Pobacken senkte und dessen Eingang mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen begann.

Die heiße Intrusion ließ Sirius den Kopf in den Nacken werfen. Er bäumte sich auf und stöhnte unter den Berührungen der geschickten Zunge. Es fühlte sich gut an. Viel zu gut!

Unweigerlich ließ er sich gehen. Sirius war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der seine Emotionen und besonders seine Lust unter Kontrolle hatte.

Regulus' Zunge wand sich ihren Weg in die heiße Enge, seine Hände fuhren beruhigend über Bauch und Hüften des Älteren, bis dieser sich langsam entspannte und schnell atmend die brüderlichen Bemühungen zu akzeptieren schien.

Immer tiefer, immer weiter schlängelte sich die feuchte Wärme in Sirius empor, löste seine Verkrampfung und jagte heiße und kalte Schauer der Lust durch seinen Körper. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht neuerlich laut aufzustöhnen, doch als die rechte Hand des Jüngeren ihren Weg von seiner Hüfte zu seinen Hoden fand und nun dort ihre zärtlichen Berührungen fortführte, entfloh ihm abermals ein Laut der Leidenschaft.

Das Begehren wuchs in ihm und es machte Sirius Angst. Wo kam dieses plötzliche Verlangen her? Es war nicht nur das Bedürfnis nach solch geschickter Stimulation auch befriedigt zu werden.

Nein, er wollte Regulus in seine Arme schließen, sich an ihn klammern, ihn beschützen. Genau so wie er es als großer Bruder immer hätte tun sollen.

Er liebte ihn, auch wenn er sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte. Und mit seinem Verhalten hatte er das Schicksal des Jüngeren praktisch besiegelt, hatte ihm keinen Ausweg mehr gelassen, ihn der vergifteten Umgebung ihres Elternhauses und Slytherins ausgeliefert. Sirius spürte wie die Schuld, das schlechte Gewissen in ihm hoch kroch, ihn in ihren Schleier hüllte und ihn gierig zu verschlingen suchte.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er keuchend Regulus' Namen ausstieß, wieder und wieder, während die Sehnsucht nach dem Jüngeren immer größer wurde. Sirius glaubte fast sein Herz müsse zerspringen, wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht gleich umarmen und halten durfte, ihm sagen konnte, dass sie gemeinsam einen Weg finden würden ihn da raus zu holen, ihn zu befreien.

Und plötzlich war Regulus bei ihm und sah ihn aus großen Augen an, strich ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn sanft auf die geröteten Lippen.

„Mach mich los. Regulus, bitte…"  
>Der Jüngere schien kurz zu überlegen, presste verzagt die Lippen aufeinander und nickte resigniert, als er leise den Gegenfluch murmelte.<p>

Beschämt drehte Regulus sich weg. Er wusste, dass es vorbei war, er konnte Sirius nicht wehtun, auch wenn er alles gegeben hätte, ihn lieben zu dürfen. Doch bevor er sich gänzlich abwenden konnte, schlang Sirius die Arme um den dünnen Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht an Regulus' Halsbeuge.

Der Jüngere riss erstaunt die Augen auf und erwiderte zögerlich die Geste. Bald spürte er die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg durch sein Haar auf seine Haut bahnten, fühlte wie der Körper seines älteren Bruders unter der Macht seiner Gefühle zu beben begann.

„Regulus… Ich…", stieß der ehemalige, immer so stolze Gryffindor zwischen vereinzelten Schluchzern hervor, „Es…tut mir so Leid… Ich… Wir…"  
>Sirius fehlten die Worte, sie blieben ihm förmlich im Halse stecken und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass sein Bruder ihn auch so zu verstehen wusste.<p>

Regulus wusste nicht wie lange er seinen Bruder so gehalten hatte, als dieser sich endlich zu beruhigen schien und sich verschämt über die Augen wischte. Der Jüngere lächelte liebevoll und strich seinem Bruder eine Strähne aus dem tränennassen Gesicht.

„Oh, Siri…"

Als der Ältere ihn schließlich anblickte, verschlug es ihm nur wieder den Atem und Regulus schluckte schwer. Wie hatte er ihm nur jemals wehtun können?

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Mundwinkel.

„Wir sind so verkorkst…"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Regulus die Augen und zog seinen Bruder wieder näher an sich heran. Wenn er ihn nur noch etwas länger so halten dürfte…

Ein Paar starker Arme schlängelte sich um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn ebenso nah an den anderen Mann wie sein eigenes es tat.

„Ich hol dich hier raus, ich verspreche es dir, Reg…"

Der jüngste Black schluckte schwer und er vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar seines Bruders.

„Siri… Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich habe zu lange gebraucht, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

„Aber…!", Sirius' Arme zogen seinen kleinen Bruder nur noch fester an sich, „Reg, ich… Der Orden, wir…!"

Ein weiterer Schluchzer durchfuhr seinen Körper und Sirius konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Doch es war sowieso unnötig. Regulus verstand ihn auch ohne Worte und schüttelte ebenso wortlos den Kopf.

Einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas, nur stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Gesichter, bis Sirius schließlich die Worte hervorbrachte, die ihm auf der Seele brannten.

„Regulus… Ich liebe dich…genauso, ich wollte nie, dass…dass alles so endet…"  
>„Ich weiß…"<p>

Ihre Lippen fanden zueinander, fast zaghaft waren ihre Berührungen im Mondschein bis Sirius seinen Bruder mit neuer Leidenschaft zu küssen begann, ihn zurückdrängte, bis er über ihm lag und seinen Mund mit aller Macht für sich beanspruchen konnte.

Regulus ließ seine Hände am Körper des Älteren hinabwandern, strich dessen Rücken hinab bis zur sanften Rundung, die er so oft schon berühren wollte. Langsam, vorsichtig, wie um Sirius nicht in seinem leidenschaftlichen Vorgehen zu stören, fuhr er mit den Fingern in die Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken, ließ sie über die feuchte, entkrampfte Öffnung fahren und schließlich behutsam darin versinken.

Sirius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in der Halsbeuge des Jüngeren verbarg. Die Finger bahnten sich ihren Weg zögerlich immer tiefer in ihn, bevor sie sich zurückzogen, um dann deutlich energischer wieder in ihn zu stoßen.

Sirius stöhnte erneut und biss sich in der hellen, weichen Haut des Jüngeren fest, als würde er versuchen das Dunkle Mal durch seine eigenen Zeichen zu ersetzen.

Keuchend ließ sich der älteste Sohn des Hauses auf die Matratze zurückfallen und zog seinen Bruder mit sich. Zwischen Küssen und Stöhnen drängte Sirius sich der Hand des Jüngeren entgegen und presste seine Erregung gegen den schweißnassen Körper des anderen.

„Regulus…"

Der Jüngere schluckte schwer, bevor er seine Finger zurückzog und sich zwischen die Beine seines Bruders schob. Regulus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Älteren, bevor er sich zu einem weiteren verzehrenden Kuss hinunterbeugte und schließlich in die heiße Enge drang, die er so sehr begehrte.

Der Schmerzenschrei des anderen stoppte ihn in seinem Tun und er sah Tränen aus den emotionsgeladenen grauen Augen fließen. Sanft leckte er sie auf, küsste sie hinfort, murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Sirius, ich liebe dich so sehr, bitte vergib mir…"

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und strich selbst die Tränen hinweg, die aus den Augen des anderen auf seine Brust tropften.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, kleiner Bruder."

Er lehnte sich nach vorn, um die Lippen des Jüngeren zu einem neuerlichen Kuss einzufangen, drehte sie in einer schnellen Bewegung herum und stöhnte in den Mund des anderen, als er dessen Härte tiefer in sich dringen spürte. Langsam ließ er sich auf den anderen sinken, pfählte sich selbst, bis das Glied seines Bruders gänzlich in ihn gedrungen war. Er fühlte wie es in ihm pulsierte, konnte die Erregung spüren, die es durch seinen Körper jagte und ihn selbst zu voller Größe anschwellen ließ.

Ihre Körper schienen zu verschmelzen, schienen eins zu werden und Sirius vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen, wer wen küsste, wer die Bewegungen ausführte, die so wunderbare Gefühle durch seinen Körper jagten oder wessen Hand schließlich seine Erektion ergriff und ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Er wusste nur, dass er den kleinen Bruder, den er all die Jahre vermisst hatte, den er in den Augen des hinterhältigen, kaltherzigen Slytherins gesucht und nie hatte finden können, endlich in den Armen hielt.

Und er wusste, dass er alles daran setzen würde, diesen zu retten, koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

><p><strong>You're the dangerous kind<strong>

**Now look at what you've done to me**

**What you've done to me, baby**

**You've got a criminal mind**

**Your motive is to plant the seed**

**Now I'd kill for you, baby**


	4. Epilog – November 1979

**Titel:** Dangerous Kind  
><strong>Teil:<strong> Epilog – Novemer 1979  
><strong>verfasst: <strong>29.09.2011  
><strong>Autor:<strong> lu-no-sekai  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance, canon!fic  
><strong>Warnungen:<strong> slash, incest, rimming, dubious consent – nicht gebetad! ^^"**  
><strong>**Pairing:**RAB/SB  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Für alle die's noch nicht wussten: Ich bin nicht JKR… Dementsprechend habe ich keinerlei Rechte am HP-Universum, den Charakteren etc. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie leicht verstört wieder zurück… *unschuldig pfeif*  
>Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit... :'(<br>Der Song „Dangerous Kind" ist von der Gruppe „The Rasmus" aus ihrem Album „Black Roses".  
>Der Spruch zur Trauerkarte entstammt der Seite www. trauerspruch .de<br>**Kommentar:**Ok, nun ringe ich mich doch dazu durch diesen Epilog endlich zu posten. Ich wollte irgendwie glaubhaft den Bogen zurückschlagen. Zurück zum Original, zu dem was wir über Sirius und dessen Meinung zu Regulus wissen. Oder zumindest zu dem, was er uns - und Harry - zu erzählen gewagt hat. ;-P  
>Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen und ihr seid zufrieden. Es scheint nie zu einer Aussprache der Brüder gekommen zu sein. Sirius hat sicherlich unter seiner Familie und dem Missverhältnis gelitten.<p>

Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und bitte!  
>R&amp;R! Der Honig auf meinem Brötchen! ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been sleeping with the enemy<strong>

**Now I'm doing the time**

**Paying up for the crime**

**Guess you took everything you could from me**

**You're the dangerous kind**

* * *

><p>„Sirius?"<br>Der kalte Novemberwind blies ihm um die Nase und gefror die stummen Tränen zu eisigen Zapfen, als die Stimme seines besten Freundes an sein Ohr drang. Vorsichtig, als wagte er es kaum ihn zu stören.  
>„Sirius, lass uns wieder reingehen… Du holst dir noch den Tod."<br>Ein freudloses Lachen bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Lippen des letzten Blacks.

„Der Tod…findet uns schon irgendwann, James. Ob wir das Richtige tun oder nicht."  
>Das Knirschen des Schotters unter seinen Füßen verriet, dass James sich nun doch zu ihm an den Rand der Klippe wagte.<br>„Kein Grund ihn dich ausgerechnet hier erwischen zu lassen", James' Hand fand den Weg auf Sirius' Schulter und drückte aufmunternd zu.  
>„Nein… James…", Sirius schloss gequält die Augen, „Ich dachte ich könnte…es wieder gut machen, ich…!"<br>„Sirius, es ist nicht deine Schuld…"  
>Doch die beruhigenden Worte hatten einen völlig gegensätzlichen Effekt, ließen die Schuldgefühle des Freundes nur noch weiter hochkochen.<br>„James, du kanntest ihn nicht! Du weißt nicht, was… Wie… Er war mein Bruder! Mein kleiner Bruder…"

James ergriff nun auch die andere Schulter seines ehemaligen Hausgenossen und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Sirius! Siri… Was auch passiert sein mag, er hat sich selbst dafür entschieden! Du hast ihn nicht gezwungen diesen Weg zu gehen!"  
>„Doch, ich…! Indirekt… Und nur, weil er endlich weg wollte!"<br>„Nein! Sirius, hör auf…", als ein neuerliches Schluchzen den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen schüttelte, schloss James ihn seufzend in die Arme, „Es war seine Entscheidung endlich seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Er wusste genau, was es bedeuten würde. Und wenn du irgendeine Schuld ihm gegenüber hast, dann die, jetzt genauso deinen Weg zu gehen und diesen elenden Bastard für immer dahin zu schicken, wo er hingehört! Verstehst du mich?"  
>Sirius nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines besten Freundes. Als könnte er sich so vor der Grausamkeit der Welt verstecken.<br>„Schätze… Schätze er hat sich zuletzt noch alles genommen was er wollte… Und ich muss damit weiterleben… Elender Bastard…"

* * *

><p><strong>I've been sleeping with the enemy<strong>

**Now I'm doing the time**

**Paying up for the crime**

**Guess you took everything you could from me**

**You're the dangerous kind**


End file.
